


Cops and Mothers

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Cold Case/Gilmore Girls crossover - Detective Rush finds herself in Stars Hollow, following leads in an investigation. Circumstances combine and Lorelai Gilmore finds herself with an unexpected house guest...
Relationships: Lilly Rush/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cops and Mothers

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's all RalSt's fault, she put the idea into my head... Thanks sweets! Thanks also to Nate, for being an excellent fact source for the Gilmore Girls. And lastly, I don't know nearly enough about Gilmore Girls (or Cold Case for that matter) to get everything right, so please forgive me in advance.  
 **FANDOMS:** Cold Case/Gilmore Girls crossover.

**Cops and Mothers**

  
**By The Raven**

Detective Lilly Rush slammed the door of her rental car shut and glanced around her with tired interest. Between trains and automobiles, she truly wished that she had simply taken a plane, but the Philadelphia P.D. was unlikely to foot such a bill.

So, here she was, in Stars Hollow Connecticut, for reasons that were vague at best and in any event, simply strange. Right now however, Lilly Rush could have cared less about anything related to her case, she simply wanted food, coffee and a place to sleep the night. It was late, too late to make any inquiries or do any investigating, this was a small town after all, not downtown Philly.

The Independence Inn awaited her, just across the street and Lilly was already bracing herself for the possibility that it would either be full, or too late to find a room. In any case, nothing ventured, nothing gained. With that thought, Lilly hefted her bag, made sure her service weapon was concealed by her blazer and walked across the street to the entrance of the Inn.

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore had already had a long day and it was only half over. Working a late shift at the Inn was not the worst job in the world, however, it did come a close second to working the night shift. It had been a slow evening but for Lorelai Gilmore, that meant boredom. She would much rather be home spending time with her daughter, washing her hair, anything really. Yep, evening shifts sucked, that summed it up nicely.

No argument there...

As she continued her musings Lorelai's attention was drawn to the entrance of the Inn, where a blonde woman had just walked in, bag in hand and looking all business in spite of her obvious fatigue. Immediately perking up, Lorelai moved into position to receive the woman at the reception desk. It was clear that the blonde woman was from out of town and from the way she moved alone, Lorelai was already speculating as to what the woman was doing in Stars Hollow.

Stopping at the reception desk, the woman looked directly into Lorelai's eyes with an unflinching and all seeing gaze and said, "Good evening, would you by any chance have a room for a few days?" Captured by the intense blue gaze Lorelai found herself unable to answer for several nano seconds before she finally found her voice and answered the blonde woman.

"Welcome to the Independence Inn and to Stars Hollow. Do you, by any chance, have a reservation?" Lorelai's keen eyes observed a slight slump in the woman's shoulders at the mention of reservation and after a minute sigh, the blonde woman spoke, "No, I'm afraid not. My employer is not nearly so organised and to be honest, this whole trip was rather unexpected. At this point however, I'll even take a cough in the lounge and make a reservation for tomorrow..."

* * *

Lilly Rush finished talking and resorted to simply observing the striking brunette woman before her. In her fatigue she was simply past caring about the room, or the Inn. Worst case scenario, she would simply sleep in her car and find a shower in the morning, maybe at the local gym (if there was such a thing in this town) and deal with the lack-of-room situation then.

It would not be the first time Detective Rush had been forced to 'rough it' and it would most certainly not be the last time. Right now however, her lizard brain was focused on the woman before her with any higher mind that she possessed, having abandoned her for the moment. The woman, looked at her intently for a few seconds, allowing Lilly to see intelligent blue eyes that were filled with good humor.

The sight managed to cheer Lilly's flagging spirits somewhat and for that she was very grateful. There was a rapid clicking as the woman, who Lilly knew to be named Lorelai thanks to a name tag discreetly attached to an expensive looking casual suit, searched whatever it was she was searching to find her a room or whatever she was doing.

Taking the moments provided by the activity to stretch out her back and glance around the lobby of the Inn, Lilly saw that it was a well established place, somewhat rustic and actually looked to be quite a fine establishment. Not that any of that made any difference, if she could not find a room for the night. Quickly turning her cop eyes back to Lorelai, who was by now once more looking at her with an even more intense look than before.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I am a bit tired and I missed it..." Lilly quietly prompted the woman before her to speak again, surprised at herself for having missed whatever was just said. "You can stay with me... I have a guest room. The lounge is out of the question, even if the owners were to permit that kind of thing. If you try sleeping in your car someone is likely to arrest you. It's clear you've been traveling all day, and maybe even longer and you don't look like a sociopath, so just say yes OK?"

* * *

As she finished speaking, Lorelai saw the surprise in the blonde woman's face, though it was so quick and fleeting, that Lorelai was again intrigued about what this woman might do for a living.

Then what she had just said registered, she had just offered a complete stranger and an out-of-towner, a place to stay, in her own home. What on earth was going on in her brain? Her brain? On hearing her inner voice blow a loud raspberry at her and giving it a hefty mental slap, Lorelai focused her attention back on the blonde woman before her. Seeming to have recovered from her momentary shock the woman said, "I... thank you, but I could not possibly impose. I can sleep in my car, really, it's no problem."

Lorelai heard the woman's voice and read the note of distaste in it at the idea of sleeping in her car and that solidified the impulsive gesture that the brunette had made. "No, I insist, and I won't take no for an answer. Leave your bag here, I'll have some coffee and a snack brought to you in the lounge. I get off in 3 more hours, and I'll retrieve you then. Here is my card, in case we miss each other for some reason."

With that, Lorelai handed the blonde woman her card and held out her other hand expectantly for the overnight bag the woman was holding. The blonde woman blinked her striking blue eyes once, and then simply handed over the bag, took the card and nodded briefly. Lorelai was rewarded with a brief smile before the blonde woman turned away and walked towards the lounge area with more spring in her step than she had when she came in.

Or at least it seemed to be that way to Lorelai as she stowed the woman's bag safely behind the counter.

* * *

As she walked away, Lilly could not help but ponder about her luck, however, she was simply too tired to care at this point and Lorelai, her Knight in functional clothing, seemed to be genuinely nice. The brunette woman did not set off any of Lilly's well honed cop instincts and Lilly was quite prepared to bet the farm that the yearly statistics on violent crime in this quaint town, were in the single digits.

Coming to the lounge, Lilly quickly made her way to the seat farthest from the entrances and sat down. Hopefully, Lorelai would make good of her promise and someone would bring her coffee soon. As she removed her shoes and leaned back, Lilly observed someone walking efficiently into the lounge are with a tray in hand. 'That was quick...' Mused Lilly to herself as the server set out coffee and finger foods on the table before her and left her in peace just as quickly as they had arrived.

The heavenly odor of coffee completely blocked out any other thoughts that she had and soon she was enjoying the samplings of foods that were spread out before her as well. Thee cheers for small towns, Lilly thought as she leaned back and closed her eyes, confident that whoever came, if someone came, to collect the tray, that they would leave her undisturbed. Moments later Lilly drifted off into a light sleep, her long journey finally having caught up with her.

* * *

By the time Lorelai Gilmore's shift had ended she was bone tired, yet very curious indeed about her prospective house guest. A hotel worker, who had gone to collect the tray from the lounge after a respectable interval, had told her than the blonde woman was napping. As she walked into the lounge, Lorelai saw the blonde woman nestled in one of the chairs in the far end of the room and also saw it was not clear if she simply had her eyes closed, or if she was indeed sleeping. It occurred to Lorelai that she did not even know her guest's name but that it would surely become apparent soon enough.

Deliberately making her approach noisy, Lorelai moved towards her guest the overnight bag the woman had been carrying in hand. Once she was within touching distance of the woman she paused to look at the face in repose before her. Whoever she was, Lorelai found herself fascinated with the blonde woman for reasons that were beyond her.

Reaching down, Lorelai gently touched the woman's shoulder and spoke in a low voice, "Time to wake up we need to go home and get some sleep." At her touch blue eyes opened instantly, and Lorelai could see that if the woman was sleepy, there was no trace of it in her eyes.

After a heartbeat, Lorelai was rewarded by a small smile and the woman rose smoothly in spite of having been sleeping in such an awkward position for so long. "Something tells me that you are used to sleeping in less than ideal situations." Lorelai said as she handed the woman's bag to her.

"You could say that. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name is Lilly Rush..." As the woman spoke, Lorelai took the proffered hand and was treated to a firm and confident handshake and to an almost electric feeling that ran up her arm. 'That's odd...' She mused and started to walk the other woman out of the Inn.

"What's odd?" Asked Lilly's smooth voice causing Lorelai to stop in her tracks and blush slightly. It was time to think on her feet. "Oh, I was just noticing the callouses on your hand and thinking out loud." It was partially true, Lorelai consoled herself mentally, she had noticed the callouses but it was the electric feeling that had raced up her arm that had caused her inadvertent comment.

* * *

Lilly Rush was a little impressed, Lorelai had noticed the callouses caused by her gun practice in just a brief handshake. However the woman's eyes shone with good humor and intelligence, so it was not so very surprising.

Lorelai herself had soft hands, with long fingers and well manicured nails. Beautiful hands even...

Lilly frowned mentally at her inner musings and reminded her id that this trip was about business, not pleasure. The Detective had very little time for any kinds of pleasure, her line of work rarely allowed for it, and when it did give way a little, the job almost always got in the way. Once they were outside, Lorelai moved to a car parked just near the Inns entrance and called over to Lilly, "Just follow me!" Lilly waved to acknowledge the woman and quickly got into her car and soon the pair were moving down the streets of Stars Hollow towards Lorelai's home.

As she drove Lilly pondered at how little resistance she had shown to this arrangement. Normally she was such a private and contained person, generally shunning the company of others. She also pondered as to how Lorelai had ended up offering her home, apparently on a whim and without even knowing her name. Well, it was something to think about later, right now Lilly needed to concentrate on her driving.

It looked like they had arrived and Lilly was pleased to discover that there was ample parking on the street just outside of what looked to be Lorelai's home. Quickly securing the car, Lilly reached into the backseat and retrieved her bag before quickly getting out of the car and with the press of a button, arming its alarm and locking its doors. Without another glance at the car, Lilly made her way to where Lorelai was patiently waiting for her just at the edge of her front steps.

"I should tell you that I have a teenage daughter, who very likely is either awake, or will awaken as soon as we go into the house." The brunette women flashed white teeth at Lilly as she said this, her slightly nervous smile telling the Detective many things.

Lorelai was unsure about how Lilly felt about kids, unsure of how Lilly would react to her being a mother, and so on and so forth. Lilly for her part, was merely a little surprised that this woman who looked to be about her own age, could have a teenage daughter.

The Detective suspected that all would be revealed eventually, or maybe this truly would be like a visit to a hotel and she would leave in the morning none the wiser.

* * *

As the still somewhat mysterious blonde woman reached her, Lorelai turned to open her front door and ushered the woman in gently. As she closed the door, Lorelai became aware of two things: One, Rory was not home and two, the woman beside her had visibly relaxed as soon as the door had clicked shut.

A prominently placed note caught Lorelai's attention and she scooped it up before saying anything. The well being and whereabouts of her daughter took precedent over everything else. Quickly reading over the note Lorelai allowed herself to relax, she had completely forgotten that Rory was spending the night at a friends house, something which Rory had been aware of and had even needled her about slightly in her note.

"Well, it turns out that my daughter is not home, I had completely forgotten about the sleep over she was having at a friends house. Come in, make yourself at home. Would you like anything?" Lorelai looked at her guest who did not look nearly as tired as she had a few minutes ago, obviously the woman's previous tenseness had been taxing her.

"Thank you so very much Lorelai. Do you have tea?" Lilly Rush, the enigma of a woman that she still was and probably would continue to be, had even relaxed her voice and Lorelai found herself enthralled.

"Tea it is! Let me show you to your room and get you some towels first. Maybe you'd like to change? Shower? Not saying you smell or anything, but I know how rough traveling can be..." Lorelai mentally smacked herself as she felt full babble mode come up and watched her guests eyes twinkle in what looked to be amusement.

"Actually, that would be nice... Maybe I can freshen up a little, and we can have tea then...?"

Lorelai smiled at Lilly, 'So polite...' She thought to herself as she said, "Sounds perfect. Let me show you the way..."

* * *

After having shown her the guest bedroom and the bathroom, Lorelai had pressed a pile of towels into Lilly's arms and told her yet again, to make herself at home. Now as she stood beneath a deliciously strong and hot stream of water, Lilly felt some of the kinks leave her shoulders and her body unwind. Making a point to be quick, she quickly finished her shower and toilette and dressed in some sweats, enjoying the comfort and looseness of the garments and the shower fresh feeling that she now had.

Moving back to the bedroom, Lilly secured her gun and badge inside of her bag and then pulled some socks onto her feet before wandering back out to the living area. No sign of Lorelai... Though there was evidence of her passing. A platter with some nibblings on it and a pot of tea with a warmer on it along with two cups. Lilly surmised, being the splendid Detective that she was, that Lorelai was probably in the kitchen.

True enough, the woman emerged as if summoned with milk and sugar in her hands and wearing something equivalent to the sweats that Lilly had on. Seeing Lorelai, scrubbed free of her makeup and wearing looser, more casual clothes, made Lilly's stomach do a flip flop, before she finally got a grip on herself and moved to offer her help to Lorelai.

The brunette had it all under control and quickly bade Lilly to sit as she herself curled up on the couch. The tea was poured with minimal fuss and in relative quiet and then Lorelai asked, in her smooth and inquisitive voice, "So Lilly, what brings you to Stars Hollow?"

Keeping her reactions under tight control, Lilly debated at what she would and what she could tell this enchanting woman. She was here on police business, but this evening had turned into pure pleasure.

The blonde Detective was reluctant to bring her work and its sadness and unpleasantness to Lorelai's living room, but also understood that the question did warrant an answer... Especially as the woman was providing a roof over her head and such charming company.

* * *

As Lilly paused to ponder her question, Lorelai was treated to a microcosm of time, where she was sure she heard all the gears of the blonde woman's mind turning for the few seconds that she delayed. Then, the woman seemed to come to some conclusion and finally spoke, "I am investigating something and my investigation lead me here, or at least, I think it did. The trail ran cold thirty miles out of town, but this is where I ended up." Lorelai was enthralled once more, by Lilly's voice that was now in its relaxed state.

A small frown made a brief appearance between her eyes before she replied, "Investigating? What are you, a journalist?" To her surprise, Lilly replied immediately this time, "No, I am a Detective with the Philadelphia Police Department. Though, I would appreciate if you kept that under your hat for the time being..." As she said that, Lilly put her teacup down and leaved towards Lorelai, her eyes more open than they had been before.

Recovering quickly from her surprise, Lorelai said, "Wow, a cop... Must be serious... Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, though if you are here when Rory comes back, she should know. This is her house too... But she is a good girl, she'll keep her mouth shut."

Lorelai watched Lilly's shoulders relax slightly and the blonde woman leaned back and smiled slightly.

"Tell me about your daughter..." The statement was spoken so low, that Lorelai was unsure that she had even heard it. However, if there was one thing (or person actually) she was always ready to talk about, that was Rory...

Making herself even more comfortable, Lorelai decided that she did not care if she got no sleep this night, sometimes other things were simply more important.

* * *

With an internal clock, well honed from years of police work and school, which when combined with a strange bed and environs, Lilly Rush opened her eyes at about 7 am. A brief moment of confusion pounced her as soon as she was cognizant, but it passed just as quickly as it had arrived. She knew where she was and the memory of the previous night caused a smile to spread across her face.

Stretching her body out, she quickly tossed aside the covers and rose to her feet, continuing to bend and move the kinks from her flexible and fit body. Having done that she wandered out of the guest room and into the house, still feeling a little sleepy but mentally very alert.

Last night had flowed smoothly, with Lorelai telling her about Rory, her teenage daughter, a child she had when she herself had only been a teenager. The conversation had eventually flowed into other areas and throughout the night, Lilly had become more and more conscious of her unexpected attraction to the beautiful Lorelai Gilmore.

The brunette woman seemed to be giving off signals, signs of interest, but the good Detective knew that such things could be simply wistful thinking, or the symptoms of a friendly and open personality. There was simply no way of knowing for sure and Lilly was not about to make the mistake of hitting on a straight woman, no matter how sexy she was, no matter how much chemistry there seemed to be.

The downside of getting it wrong was simply not worth the risk and anyway, she had a job to do in this sleepy little town, one that did not include romance or lust as it appeared to be. With that thought firmly in her mind, Lilly moved to the bathroom to take care of some morning business, making no sound as she walked. Lorelai was probably quite tired and Lilly was loathe to wake her gracious and generous hostess.

* * *

Lorelai was not a cop, however, she was a mother and with that responsibility came waking up at a certain time of day. It did not matter if she felt like she had just fallen asleep, come hell or high water, she tended to wake up in time to see Rory off to school.

With this in mind, blue eyes opened and a long body was stretched out luxuriously. Her internal clock told her that Rory was just waking up so she had a few minutes to orient herself to her day before she needed to get out of bed. Not that Rory required her help anymore, but still, her maternal instincts insisted that she get up so she got up.

With coffee and breakfast on her mind Lorelai pulled a robe on and shuffled towards her kitchen, completely absorbed by the idea of a steaming hot, fresh cup of coffee. It was only when Lorelai reached the kitchen and was greeted to the scent of coffee brewing and the sight of Lilly sitting at her kitchen table, that the brunette remembered her house guest.

Pausing at the doorway, Lorelai looked at the blonde woman, who was not aware of her presence yet and smiled at the view. The woman was wearing the same sweats she had worn the night before and her hair was in a controlled disarray. Lorelai felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the woman who was obviously relaxed and at ease with her environment.

All of the previous night, as they had been talking, Lorelai had been trying to bank the fires of her now obvious attraction to the blonde Detective. Lorelai had managed to overcome her discomfort at the idea of being attracted to this woman but she was at all sure what to do about it and more importantly, she was not sure it was mutual. It was better to live in denial and go about her business like normal...

In theory it should work, right?

Lorelai's inner voice continued its monologue as Lorelai decided to enter the kitchen, making enough noise as she did to alert the sole occupant as she did.

* * *

Roused from her thoughts by the noise coming from the kitchen doorway, Lilly looked up directly into Lorelai's eyes. For a few long moments, blue eyes looked into blue eyes... For a few long and unguarded moments. Forgetting to breathe, Lilly saw the answer to her question, to the dilemma she had been thinking about as she waited for the coffee to percolate.

She now knew, without any doubt, that the attraction she felt towards Lorelai Gilmore was mutual. So now what? 'Carpe Diem!' Suggested one side of her brain... While the other side started a vocal protestation about how unprofessional and how inappropriate and how risky such a proposition was.

A heartbeat later Lilly was on her feet and moving towards the brunette woman, who now seemed rooted to the floor just inside the kitchen doorway. It was now, or probably never; Lilly Rush was not a timid woman, and thought she had blue eyes, she was not blue eyed... Not by any stretch of the imagination, she knew the risks and the possible consequences, but did not give a damn.

Not this time...

* * *

Pinned by the blue gaze of the blonde Detective, Lorelai could do nothing except hold her breath as the woman walked towards her. Lilly's movements conveying certainty and control, her intelligent eyes examining Lorelai in a way that made the brunette woman feel like she was trapped under a microscope, albeit a willing subject of the focused examination.

Now standing face to face with Lilly, Lorelai felt the pull of her attraction increase and as she looked into the blue eyes before her she could easily see that it was completely mutual. Backhanding the little voice in her head as it started to be louder in its protestations about what a bad idea this all was, Lorelai felt a hand gently caress her face.

Lilly was being exquisitely gentle, her touch allowing for Lorelai to pull away, to convey doubt, whatever was needed in this, most delicate of moments. Lorelai Gilmore was not known for being timid either, not when she knew what she wanted and right now, she knew that she wanted this woman before her.

A heartbeat passed, and Lorelai raised her arms to wrap them around Lilly Rush, pulling the woman towards her, feeling the instant response as the blonde woman's arms wrapped around her. Then, a second later, Lorelai felt the gentle touch of the woman's lips caressing her own... This slight question finally galvanized Lorelai and without another moment of hesitation, she wrapped her own arms around the Detective and pulled the woman into herself.

"Kiss me..." Lorelai whispered directly into Lilly's ear. Instantly arms tightened around her and gentle hands moved into her hair as the slight pressure of their lips was increased and a nano second later, the blonde woman was kissing her. Recovering from her momentary surprise at the power of her reaction, Lorelai kissed Lilly back and felt as her blood became alive and then start to boil in her veins.

Never before had she felt such instant passion, such instant power in a connection and the feeling stunned her mind just as surely as it overpowered her body. Now completely forgotten, the coffee maker seemed to sigh in protest as Lorelai lead the more than willing Detective Rush towards her bedroom...

* * *

Two Days Later

Lilly Rush finished signing the credit card slip for the rental car that she was returning at the train station. She had an hour before she needed to be on the train that was going to Philadelphia. Plenty of time to find some travel necessities and anything else she felt she might need for the 'dull as dirt' trip she had ahead of her.

Upon further reflection however, she had plenty of 'not dull' things to occupy her time with, Lorelai Gilmore had made sure of that. Even now Lilly felt her knees sag a little when she thought about the brunette woman and the whirlwind affair that they had squeezed in between work and life. Lilly had completed her investigation in Stars Hollow, Lorelai had gone work and Rory, her daughter had come home, this much was understood and had been adjusted to.

But that first morning and the two nights after it, had belonged to the two women alone, as they had explored each other and their mutual passions with wild abandon. Smiling slightly, Lilly reminded herself to get a grip, though the delicious throb between her legs made that statement fall on deaf ears. Lorelai's card was safely tucked into her wallet, along with the woman's email address and an open invitation to come back to Stars Hollow at anytime.

Lilly remembered the moment that Lorelai had extended this invitation and how the brunette had sealed it with a love bite that was barely concealed by the collar of Lily's blouse. Yes, she would have to find a reason to go back to Connecticut sooner, rather than later, that was for certain...

* * *

Lorelai ignored Michel's speculative and inquisitive look as she walked up to the check in counter at the Independence Inn. The Frenchman was just too inquisitive and observant for his, or for that matter, her own good.

Lorelai also knew that he would be unlikely to keep his mouth shut, so Lilly Rush would remain her's alone. Lorelai had debated weather she should tell Rory, but decided that it would and could wait until after the girls midterms. T

hough she had decided to eventually tell Rory, it was necessary, especially if Lorelai ever decided on a whim to go to Philadelphia, or if Lilly Rush ever showed up on her doorstep unexpectedly.

The thought of the blonde Detective simply showing up was enough to make Lorelai almost swoon, but she managed to control herself, at least outwardly. Michel was was still watching with his hawk-like eyes. Damn him...

Lorelai quickly picked up the phone and made a call to Luke's Deli, she needed some coffee and danish, and quickly, if she was going to survive this morning. As she waited for someone to answer, he mind inevitably flashed back to just a few hours ago, when she had been naked in Lilly's arms and the memory caused her insides to melt for the hundredth time this morning.

This was serious...

Lorelai fingered the card that was secure in her jacket pocket, Lilly had given it to her this morning and made it very clear that Lorelai was always welcome, anytime and did not have to call ahead, no siree. Maybe after she ordered coffee, she'd make some inquiries into planes, trains or automobiles in the direction of Philadelphia.

Maybe...

**The End** ****


End file.
